


Say It Again

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [91]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: For the ways you said 'I love you'; With a hoarse voice, under the blankets.





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneJuliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/gifts).



Tony was woken up by a hand to the face.

He instinctively tried to get away, terrified because something was constricting him and it took a moment to realize that it was a blanket. Because he was in bed, safe and sound in his tower, with Sam right by his side.

Sam, who was trashing and whimpering in his sleep and whose hand had hit Tony in the face, which was now throbbing in pain.

Tony carefully reached out for Sam, touching him gently at the shoulder and shaking him only a little bit.

“Sam, sweetheart, you need to wake up, it’s just a nightmare.”

It took him two, three tries before Sam’s eyes flew open and he nearly smacked Tony in the face again.

“It’s alright, you’re alright, it’s just a nightmare,” Tony soothingly told him and Sam stared wide eyed at him before he flopped down and closed his eyes.

“Shit,” he said with emphasis and Tony nodded.

“Yeah,” he agreed and carefully touched his cheek where the first hit had struck.

“You alright?” Sam asked, eyes now trained on Tony.

“Yes, I am. How are you doing?” Tony asked in return and Sam tried to bury his face in his pillow.

He curled up small and when that didn’t seem to help Sam dragged the blankets all over himself.

Tony stared at his blanket covered boyfriend for a few seconds, before he hid under the blankets as well.

Sam was still facing him, but there was a strange look on his face.

“What did you dream about?” Tony carefully asked, prepared to take it back if Sam showed any more discomfort.

“You,” was Sam’s court response and Tony’s heart seized up.

He didn’t say anything else, and eventually Sam started talking again.

“I failed you, and Rhodes, just like I failed Riley. I let him fall, and I let Rhodey fall, and when I didn’t stand up to Steve I let you fall too,” he managed before his voice cracked.

“You didn’t fail anyone. There was nothing you could have done to save Riley and you know it and Rhodey wasn’t your fault either. And you did what you think you had to, with Steve, I don’t hold it against you.”

“But you should, you should,” Sam nearly sobbed and clenched his hands in Tony’s shirt. “I betrayed you and I got Rhodey hurt and why are you even still here?” Sam asked him, and now there was a mean edge to his voice, even though there were tears running down his cheeks.

“Because I love you,” Tony said, voice hoarse and eyes trained firmly on Sam.

As soon as Sam’s eyes met his Tony realized it was the wrong thing to say, even though it was true. Sam sneered at him and then pulled his hands back, putting space between him and Tony.

“No, you don’t,” Sam bit out and Tony recoiled from the venom in his voice. “You are just saying this because you think it will make me feel better, like your love can heal me. Newsflash, Stark, it’s not gonna fix me, it’s not a magical healing sentence and you can take it right back.”

Tony had known that it probably wasn’t the best time to tell Sam about his feelings, but he hadn’t expected this. There was pure hate in Sam’s voice and it sounded like there was no way in hell he would ever accept Tony’s love for what it was.

“I’m… I’m just gonna go now,” Tony somehow managed to say and when Sam sneered at him he scrambled out from under the blankets.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he heard Sam call after him, but then Tony was already out of the door and on the way to his workshop.

“Jarvis, lock it down, I don’t think….” Tony started but he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis gently replied and Tony hated him a bit for his compassion in that moment.

Tony should have known better, it’s not the first time his love has been rejected, but he really had thought that it would be different with Sam, that Sam would be different.

It took him a few hours to come to the realization that maybe he had the worst timing in the world and that Sam didn’t even mean it. He was already feeling bad and Tony no doubtedly made it worse with his admission.

But having that knowledge didn’t change a thing about the fact that he was hurt. Just like Sam most likely, but still.

Sam didn’t try to come to him on that very first day, and by the second day, Tony decided that they couldn’t play this game; he really didn’t want to be apart from Sam any longer.

So when Tony ventured out of the workshop he found Sam in the kitchen, slumped over a cup of coffee and looking like hell. He immediately perked up when Tony entered though and he was on his feet a few seconds later.

“God, Tony, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry!” he exclaimed.

“Good, but I did,” Tony gave back, oddly proud of how even his voice was.

Sam stared at him for a few seconds, confusion clear on his face, before he asked “Meant what?”

“I love you.”

Sam gave his best deer in headlight expression, mouth slowly forming an ‘o’ but he didn’t say anything for the longest time.

When he finally did he couldn’t even meet Tony’s eyes.

“But you just said it because of my nightmare.”

“No, honey. I said it because it’s true. I love you. It was bad timing on my part, but that doesn’t change a thing. I should have waited maybe, not said it in that moment, but I’m telling you now and every day. I love you.”

Tony tried very hard not to think about the fact that Sam hadn’t said it back yet, that he probably wouldn’t, that he didn’t feel the same about Tony after all, but the longer the silence dragged on, the harder it was to avoid.

“I am sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but that’s just how I feel, and I didn’t say it to make you feel better.”

“It doesn’t make me… why would you even say that?” Sam asked him, still clutching his cup of coffee.

“You are clearly not happy about it, and I get it, it’s not a big deal,” Tony lied straight through his teeth and that finally got Sam to move.

“Of course it’s a big deal!” he said, while he stumbled to get to Tony.

“It’s just…I thought you said it to make me feel better, and it hurt, because I love you, and I thought you just used that to your advantage, to calm me down. I wasn’t in a good place that night and I am so sorry I made you think I don’t love you, but I do, god, I do, Tony.”

Tony felt like the floor was pulled out from under him, but Sam was right there to steady him, pulling him into an embrace and keeping him close.

“I love you, Tony, and I am sorry for what I said that night and that I didn’t come to apologize sooner,” Sam said into his hair before he peppered kisses all over his forehead.

“It’s alright,” Tony gave back, clutching at Sam, afraid to let go again. “Just keep saying it and it will be fine eventually,” Tony mumbled.

Sam chuckled. “That I can certainly do,” he said while he steadily kissed his way down to Tony’s mouth.

“I love you,” Sam murmured right before he gently kissed Tony. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he kept murmuring between kisses and Tony gave the sentiment right back.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/158824068906/2-with-a-hoarse-voice-under-the-blankets)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
